Jump For Me
by MarLuna
Summary: A discovery has been made about the Psynergy Vortexes; it leads to another world! Along with the mystery girl who came from it, join the children of the Heroes of Vale once again as they travel there to figure out how to stop them! Sequel to DARK DAWN.
1. FIRST JUMP

_**JUMP FOR ME**_

Welcome to the world of Golden Sun, where everything is as twisted as it seems.

_+ standard disclaimer applied._

* * *

_Getting really pissed at the vortex for its existence of doing nothing but absorbing everything thrown at it, Tyrell grabbed the glowing psynergy stone from his back pocket and whipped it at the object pointed with anger._

_The star shaped item spun inside the vortex and erupted with the concentrated psynergy inside. The vortex unexpectedly puffed up with the blow, before it spit out something back out at him in momentum. Before he could recognize what it was, it landed on him and knocked him unconscious._

_Oh yes, now Tyrell was sure about it. He was having a bad day._

* * *

I paused in front of the door and hesitated, my hand mere inches from the knob. I was scared to enter, that's for sure, but I knew that if I didn't, it would lead to dire consequences. I looked around to make sure that no one saw me before quickly sliding inside the door, flattening myself to the wall so that I didn't get noticed much too suddenly.

I quickly glanced around the room and found the person who had called me here, in this room filled with Adepts. He briefly explained to me that he had a sudden discovery with the Vortexes that the Saviours Of Vale and their heirs should know about.

I spotted Mathew, son of Isaac and Jenna, next to Tyrell and Rief, sons of Garet and Mia (which they had tried to keep a secret, but had soon failed) along with their sister, Nowell, and Karis, daughter of Ivan and Lalivaro's own Sheba.

"Now that everyone is here—" Kraden sent me a subtle look that I ignored, "—I have grave information to share with all of you!"

Karis was nudging Tyrell, who looked embarrassed and humiliated at the same time that he was grumbling something intangible. I resisted the urge to join them and figure out what was going on and simply closed my eyes, my hearing stretching to make sure I could still hear them, as I used spirit sense. Or as they used to call it, mind read.

_I didn't mean to do it! I swear! She doesn't have to bug me so much about it! I said I was sorry—_

I was ready to probe further into Tyrell's mind, that is, until a hand landed on my shoulder and had me jump a few meters in the air in surprise. I looked up at Karis' dad and dropped my eyes, ashamed, the second he smiled softly at me to stop.

"Thanks to Tyrell, I have made an amazing discovery!" He cleared his throat and sent the gaping young ones an amused glance, "A discovery about the Psynergy Vortexes!"

This sent a wave of conversation and noise across the small room. Kraden quickly called them back to order, "Silence, please, and I will explain!"

Garet was sending disbelieving looks to his son from across the room. Mia was trying to console his confused spirit.

"As he has explained to me, Tyrell was having a bad day when he spotted the vortex. He got even angrier and attacked it with anything at his disposal—a rock, stones, fireballs—until he got really annoyed and threw in a Psynergy Stone that was at his disposal. As expected, the vortex sucked it in."

"So what?" Felix probed, wanting the somewhat rushed meeting to go faster so that he could return to his business in Kalay, "It's not like it exploded."

Kraden sent me a look that most of the adepts in the room—save the impatient Venus adept—took notice too. Felix's sister nudged him and jerked her chin in my direction. Once the male's eyes settled on me, realisation dawned in his features and he turned to the old man in apprehension, "...you mean...?"

Kraden nodded solemnly at his barely spoken question, "Yes. Hayley somehow came through the Psynergy Vortex in retaliation."

A thousand eyes were on me. I stiffened under Ivan's firm grip but didn't try to get away, finding it a bit soothing at the same time.

"But doesn't the Vortex suck and absorb Psynergy?" Karis asked as her eyes finally strayed from me, "How can she be an adept if she fell through a Vortex that's supposedly anti-psynergy?"

Kraden shook his head and turned to her, "That is still undetermined. But, according to Hayley," He turned to me, "It leads to another world."

That sentence led to chaos within seconds.

"WHAT?" Garet yelled, eyes wild and accusingly on me, "How can you believe someone you barely even know?"

My eyes narrowed and I spoke as calm as I could, yet you could hear the menace seeping out, "Oh really? Then I've yet to comprehend why you trust Sheba, a girl who'd fallen off the moon and was once in my very situation."

I stopped myself from saying anymore; his face was turning red in fury.

I quickly glanced at the girl that I had spoken about. Her face was shrouded in confusion, wondering how I knew about her situation, yet without any hint of menace. I quickly looked up to her husband and notice in surprise as he smiled down at me. What was he so happy about?

"Ivan?" Isaac asked as neared, "Is this true?"

Perplexed by this sudden approach, I looked at the two of them in confusion, "What?"

The ignored my question and the wind adept nodded, finally taking his hand off my shoulder, "Yes, Kraden speaks the truth."

Exclamations shifted through the room before eyes settled on me again, only this time in awe.

I blinked in bewilderment. "How do you know that?"

Still he smiled and tapped my forehead teasingly, "I'm psychic."

Quickly assuming what that meant, I flushed at how foolish I've been. Of course he'd know of me, just like I did of them; mind read. Just by touching my shoulder, he'd skilfully gotten all the information he'd needed from me. I willed my blush to go down as I scanned the faces in the crowd, willing for a distraction yet found none. Kraden called for attention again.

"When Hayley had arrived to Weyard, she had fallen on Tyrell and knocked him out, quickly leading him to believe that she was simply a girl from another village who was traveling around and ended up bumping into him. Of course, that didn't seem plausible, since all villagers from around know to beware Mount Aleph ever since the accident. There'd be no reason for her to be found near the very cottage built to watch over it."

Murmurs. Glances. I ignored them all.

"Until further investigation, Hayley was deemed suspicious—mostly by her odd robes and even odder mannerism—until we figure out her true nature."

My gaze slipped to my wardrobe. Were they really that odd? Where I lived they seemed so normal... What's so wrong with t-shirts and jeans? I like jeans...

I picked at the hem of my shirt, suddenly wishing that I'd worn something more decent. Maybe I could go shopping while I'm here. I've only arrived but a few days ago, and it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. A good moment to blend in would be suffice.

"So is she trouble?" Felix asked, his piercing eyes sending me unspoken warnings.

Kraden shook his head and smiled, "But of course not! Mostly with her help—but mostly creativity—we wrote a message to her world and sent it through the vortex, attached to a cat."

"A cat?" Garet guffawed, "Why the heck would you throw a cat in a vortex?"

Mia calmed him down, chanting soothing words. The male calmed down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, much to their children's amusement and giggles.

I bristled and sent the man a dirty look; it was my idea from the start, "We sent a cat with the note as to make sure it would arrive safely to the other side. Who knows what could be inside that vortex. Maybe Tyrell's rock and fireballs are still in there, who knows." I shrugged nonchalantly at the younger firehead who was nervously mumbling sorrys, "Suffice to say, it's better to throw in an animal, that way they would find someone and deliver the letter."

"That's ridiculous! Why would you even do such an absurd thing?"

Chuckles and then laughs erupted in the room. I shrunk back to the wall and waited for the moment to pass, but time was ticking and Kraden was failing in calming down the crowd. I was starting to get irritated at Garet, whose mission seemed to always put me down no matter what.

I snapped in his direction, making sure everyone could hear me clearly, "We got a _reply!_"

Silence and then more silence.

"...What?" Felix gaped.

"Someone sent a letter back to us..." I mumbled, yet it was loud enough for them to hear.

There was some more silence. A few whispers passed, mostly from Nowell and Rief.

"...Then doesn't that mean there are vortexes in other worlds too?" Isaac realized, eyes setting on Kraden, practically begging him to prove him wrong.

Kraden looked crestfallen, but he nodded nonetheless, "Yes. From what Hayley told me, there are vortexes in her world too."

"So how do we stop them?" Sheba got to the point fast, eyes set in determination. Piers nodded with her, and you could see Nowell blushing as he too got involved in the situation.

"We must find a way to stop these from destroying our worlds!"

Agreements flew across the room. My heavy spirit lightened.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know how."

Moans.

"But..."

Anticipation.

"...if we go through the vortexes to Hayley's world, we might find out more information on them then we might do here."

"Wait a second, Kraden!" Jenna intercepted, head flying above her head to state that she was talking, "We can't all go there! Who's going to watch over Mt. Aleph?"

Kraden nodded his head in agreement, "Precisely what I've been thinking. This is why I've asked the rest of Mathew's friends to join us at this meeting. I believe it would be best if the children of the Warriors of Vales, along with the adepts they traveled with, to join Hayley and I back to her world, where we will figure out the truth on these disturbances."

Amiti, Sveta, Eoleo and Himi were all standing near (but still not too close) Mathew and the others, looking a bit disoriented, save for Sveta who seemed to be the only one who clearly understood what was going on.

"Are you sure that you should be going Kraden?" Mia said softly, worry showing through her eyes, "I have faith in our children, but you're not an adept. What if the only reason Hayley survived through was because she was an adept?"

Kraden shook his head, "On the letter we got back, the person who had written told us that that the cat reached him looking dishevelled, nothing more. There's nothing to be worried about. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure about this Kraden?" Isaac asked, "It's been not long since they have returned to the cottage."

"It'll be fine. Right Mathew?" Kraden turned to the group, smiling encouragingly. The group beamed back, eager to go back into the field of battle and mysteries. I would've done the same if I were them.

"Alright." Isaac shared a nod with Garet and Felix, "If you're sure, you can set off tomorrow morning, giving enough time to be prepared for anything that might happen over there."

He glanced around the room and received nods in agreement. He turned to his son and smiled crookedly, "I guess you're going out for another journey son, I have to say I'm a bit jealous. I too want to see this unknown world." He shuffled his mini-me's hair, "Tell me all about it when you return, alright?"

Mathew beamed at the adult, "Will do, dad!"

I watched as goodbyes were made before the room cleared of adults as they returned to important tasks. All but Isaac, Garet and Piers were going back to Kalay after we go through the vortex. Piers was going to return on his ship and continue travelling around, only this time Nowell won't be with him. She'll be with us, at another world. Apparently Piers had taken her under his wing and now she was plenty capable of taking care of herself. I can't wait to see them in action with my very own eyes.

"Why aren't you preparing yourself, Hayley?" Sveta asked as she followed me to the table and took a seat. I was left alone with the group of young adepts, while the adults were out preparing for a journey back to Kalay and the sea and watching over mountains. I wished my world was as calm as it was here.

"I have nothing to my name." I shrugged, "I came here with nothing." It's true. I had nothing but the clothes I'm wearing when I arrived in Weyard. I have nothing to prepare myself with, unlike all the other adepts who were shuffling around the cottage, trying to find the items they had previously unequipped.

The girl was immediately saddened a bit. She glanced loosely at her pack, "Oh..."

"Yep."

"Hey, Sveta!" Karis chirped, glancing uncertainly at me, "I want to show you something, come here!"

Sveta nodded and followed the girl up the stairs to where I believed the rooms of Mathew and Tyrell were. Eoleo and Amiti were arguing about something, Himi trying her best to stop them without making a racket. It looked like it was working. I watched in slight amusement before I glance at the other two water adepts. They were talking discreetly among themselves, and I didn't bother joining them; they probably felt the same about me. Why speak with someone you barely even know? It's something we automatically do, no matter where we are. Isolation.

"Hayley!" Tyrell bounded down the steps and took over Sveta's previous seat, leaning back against the table as he grinned at his friends. "What are you doing all alone? Join them!"

"Uh..." I hesitated before shaking my head and looking at him earnestly, "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"...Uh... I'm not the... outgoing type..."

"Nonsense!" He declared, jumping to his feet and holding out a hand to me, "Come on! I'll teach you how to have fun!"

I was about to decline, but then his glowing features made me reconsider. Not seeing any harm in his invitation, I slid my hands into his and chanced a small smile, "Sure."

He beamed and dragged me over to his group of friends, "Let's go meet everyone then!"

* * *

_Garet arrived at the cabin near midnight, having taken the first shift of watching Sol Sanctum until Isaac took over. He was dead tired, having barely the energy to walk on his feet. He didn't stagger, something he was proud of himself for, but he was slouching a bit and rubbing his eyes quite a lot. He yawned into his hand before opening the door slightly and peeking inside. He grinned at what he saw._

_Blankets and pillows were strewn all over the living room, chair and tables pushed at the end. The entire group of young adepts were sleeping soundly on the ground, pooped and drained of energy. It looked as if they had some sort of sleepover pillow fight, feathers stuck in some heads of hair, while they lay scrambled in no order, whatever made them comfortable._

_He looked over each face in turn, his grin turning into a proud smile when it ended on his son._

_He was sprawled on his back, snoring lightly, with his hair is a mess of red spikes. Next to him was his best friend, Mathew, while on his other side was the girl who had traveled through vortexes and dared irk him, Hayley, curled up on her side, looking serene and peaceful._

_A few days ago was when Hayley had first arrived. Every since then, his son and the girl became inseparable, seeing as Tyrell was the first person Hayley met in Weyard—may it be by knocking him down. She had not met Mathew or Karis until today; she had only spotted them in the distance while she was kept under scrutiny by whichever adult Adept was free. She was forced to stay inside the cottage and away from anyone else until she was deemed safe, but she wouldn't dare speak to anyone but Tyrell, which aggravated the situation further. Finally he allowed his son to see her. She finally explained her story. Their friendship flourished. And Garet knew that his son was just so honest and straightforward enough not to blow it._

_He tiptoed inside and sneaked up to the stairs, but not before looking back at the entwined hands of his son and his new found friend; an endless promise locked between the two of them._

_He smirked and then whipped an invisible teardrop from his eye, "My son is growing up."_

* * *

Today is the day.

Today is the day I'm going back home. Where I'm leaving Wayard, a place where I've only dreamed a thousand times of traveling around.

Today is the day I go through a Psynergy vortex. Where I will no longer be a Jupiter Adept, no matter how short-lived it was, because in my world Adepts don't exist.

It sure isn't as great as it seems, mindreading. When I arrived, the power was new to me and I could barely control it. I could hear every living thing around me and I could barely tell the difference between vocal and mental. It gave me such a migraine. The only thing that didn't bother me though, was Tyrell. His thoughts were genuine and sincere and made me smile, while his dad (and his friend's too) were filled with suspicion and scepticism. It hurt a little, but I couldn't blame them for thinking that way. I do feel bat a bit for neglecting them for how they were thinking, it was mean of me.

"What do you mean, Kraden?" Amiti exclaimed from bellow, "We can't just take a leave of absence! We have duties, as the King of Ayuthay and Queen of Belinsk!"

I leaned forward and peaked down to look at them. Amiti was arguing with Kraden about what he was arguing with Eoleo yesterday, Sveta next to him as she expressed her agreement.

"We don't even know how long we'll be," She said, "I told them I was coming here for a few days. Nothing more. My village needs me, just as how Ayuthay needs Amiti."

"I never knew you were King, Amiti." Kraden offered a distraction. The boy took the bait.

"When I returned to my village, Uncle was found dead, the cause was the great eclipse."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's quite alright. Thank you for your condolences."

"What are we going to do about our kingdoms? The Queen can never take a break! And neither can the King!" Sveta interrupted the lower conversation to return to what mattered. "Eoleo could take how much time he wanted off, seeing as he was the boss of the pirates, and he passed the position to his grandma during the meantime. Who knows what slavery she might do to those pirates."

Amiti chuckled in amusement and then continued, "And even though Himi comes from high lineage, her dad is still in perfect health. She can come. But what about us? We can't come, no matter how much we want too."

Kraden had his brows furrowed in thought, "The reason I had first asked you to come here, do you know what that is?"

They both shook their heads.

Kraden smiled. "It was to have two adepts of each element to make sure we had no disadvantage, also adding to the fact that your teamwork is truly to admire."

"But Sir Kraden!" Sveta suddenly realized, "Nowell is going too right? Wouldn't that make for three water adepts?"

Kraden nodded and smiled at Amiti, "That's why it would be fine for Amiti to return to his kingdom, even if he has the Insight Glass."

Amiti half-bowed, "Thank you so much, Kraden!" He straightened up, "But what about Sveta?"

"I'm sure we can make some accommodations." At that precise moment, Kraden locked eyes with mine, making it known that he knew I was listening in. The others turned to look up at what he was staring at before the gazes landed on me. Sveta's widened in surprise.

Her thoughts flew to me as clear as daylight, even if I wasn't using mind read.

_Of course! She knows spirit sense! That could mean she's a Jupiter adept!_

She turned back to Kraden, "Are you sure about this?"

"Most positively."

I shot them confused looks, even though I knew what they were talking about, refusing myself to approach them until their conversation was done. Adding to the fact that I was blushing a bit from getting caught listening. Not that the younger adepts knew.

"There you are, Hayley!" Tyrell joined me on the roof of the home-like cottage and the others looked away to continue their conversation in hushed tones. I leaned back to my previous position of watching the shore and he joined me. "What are you doing out here?"

"Watching."

"Watching what? Seagulls?" He looked back and forth between the sky and me before it rested on the first, leaning back on his hands as he breathed in the air.

A small smile escaped now that he was next to me, "...maybe..."

He let out a laugh before we returned to a comfortable silence.

"What's it called?" He suddenly asked, eyes locked to the bay.

"What what's called?" I answered idly, keeping myself from mindreading him.

"Your home; your world."

"Uhmm..." I blushed and tried to keep my gaze steady, "Earth. It's called Earth."

"What's it like?"

I blushed further and couldn't keep my eyes away from his features, "It's okay, I guess. Not as great as here though."

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow. He wanted me to clarify.

"There are no adepts there. Only advanced technology."

"But _you're_ an adept." He defended, his expression cutely scrunching up in confusion.

I shook my head to stop myself from touching his soft-looking hair, "Not until I came here."

He squinted at his nose, a sign that meant he was thinking, "So you aren't an adept?"

"I am!" I couldn't help but smile at how simple he was, "But I wasn't _before_ I got sucked into the vortex!"

"Ohhh!" He sighed in relief as he understood, closing his eyes as the words settled into his mind, "I get it! The vortex turned you into an adept!"

"Exactly!"

We returned to watching the bright sky with the seagulls' squawking as the only noise besides the soft sound of the wind blowing by. I peeked at the boy next to me, and then frowned in surprise when he was staring back at me looking pale and afraid.

"What's wrong?"

"What if..." He began, unsure, "What if the vortex takes away all of our psynergy?"

Though I knew I was lying, I smiled as comfortingly as I could and patted his shoulder, "I'm sure it won't do that. Maybe I was an adept all along and coming here made me realize it. Who knows?"

He brightened up immediately, "You're right! It's gotta be a coincidence!" He hugged me quickly, "Thanks!"

"Uh..." I awkwardly smiled back, "No problem..."

"Tyrell! Hayley!" Karis waved from the bridge next to the house, everyone including Amiti and Sveta behind her, "Come on! We're all set! Show us the way to the Psynergy Vortex!"

"Got it!" Tyrell pumped a hand above his head to show he heard before he jumped to his feet and started his descend down the house. I quickly followed suit and joined them. Of course I felt bad for lying somewhat, but that's because I showed no signs of being an adept in my world. There's no way I could be. Adepts never existed in Earth. Never did, never will.

And I'm sure that vortex knows that too.

I have feeling their psynergy will evaporate the second they pass through the vortex.

But I'm not the one going to give them the bad news.

I won't be the one to say "I told you so".

Not this time.

* * *

Isaac was waiting for us on the other side of the Goma Plateau.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Mathew asked, blinking in bewilderment as he looked around for anything that could be positively upsetting.

"I'm going to lend you a hand."

"Why?" He searched around some more.

Isaac smiled in amusement at his son. "Nothing's wrong. Just look up."

The group automatically lifted their heads up to the sky and gasped. There was the psynergy vortex, larger than the usual, but not disrupting anything around it. It was almost peaceful in a way. I recognized it almost immediately from its location.

"That's the vortex I came through!" I confirmed pointing a finger.

Tyrell nodded optimistically. "Yeah! It sure is!"

We grinned at each other in amusement.

"How do we get up there though?" Karis asked, hands planted on her hips as she surveyed the climb of rocks. It was not going to be a pleasant way up.

"I can climb this no problem," Sveta said as she placed a hand on the rocks almost apologetically, "But I don't know about you guys."

Eoleo shrugged, "I can, probably," He looked down at the little girl by his side, "Want me to carry you, Himi?"

Himi smiled, "That would be much appreciated, thank you."

I watched in surprise as they all started to grab rocks and pull themselves up into a climbing formation, Sveta at the top and leading them with Eoleo not far behind. I glanced at Isaac; he looked a bit in awe, but his eyebrow was twitching a couple of times.

"There's no need for that!" Isaac finally said, shaking his head at the insistent adepts. "I know a safer way to send you into the vortex with no problems!"

The group shared doubtful looks. Mathew finally asked, "What are you going to do?"

Isaac smirked mysteriously before he placed a hand near his mouth and called up of the tall mountain nearest of the vortex, "Ivan! Sheba!"

Two full blond heads appeared from the top and grinned down to where we were. Karis waved to her parents before turning to Isaac.

"What do you need my parents for?"

"Hover!" He called up, killing two birds with one stone.

The two adepts on top of the mountain both nodded before each holding out a hand. The ground beneath us began to glow as the air around us solidified enough to force us in the middle of the air. Karis was the first to fly in the air, Himi following close behind since she was so light. Eoleo gaped at her before he followed suit. Reif grabbed the man's boot in surprise, not wanting to be left out, but that was unnecessary since he was tugged from behind and ended up doing a flip in midair. Kraden let himself be lifted with a sly grin, nodding his thanks to the Jupiter Adepts as he passed them.

One by one they started to get propelled in the vortex without warning. I gasped in surprised then watched in horror as Mathew went up, Tyrell following not far behind. Kraden was almost in the Vortex and I could start to feel the wind around me starting to pick me up. I suddenly didn't want to go anymore, feeling that the safer way would be by ground.

"_HAYLEY!" _Tyrell thought and called at the same time, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was holding out his hand to me invitingly and I couldn't help but feel all of my worries wash away. Fighting the psynergy used on me, I gave a running start and pushed off the ground, grabbing onto the hand that was waiting for me. I was not going to be left behind.

He flew ahead of me a couple of miles, still holding onto me as if I would disappear. I felt free and light like a bird, that I could practically do anything now that I was up in the air, which is an impossible feat for humans. I beamed at Ivan and Sheba as I passed them, before remembering those who were bellow.

I turned in midair and waved my thanks, "Thank you all so much for ever—!"

I was tossed into the vortex before I could finish.


	2. SECOND JUMP

_Author's Corner_

_Hi everyone! I hadn't planned to continue this story after so long. I had continued writing it as soon as I posted the first chapter, but I had stopped when I was too preoccupied. Now that I took back to it, my writing style and voice had changed completely, but I didn't want to alter what I had already written so far, since I liked what I had there, but I didn't know how to write like that again. __Therefore, prepare to feel a major writing change as you read along. _

_This chapter is supposed to be confusing and not make much sense! Keep that in mind as you pull through it. Everything is relevant to something I have planned to reveal later on. I have so many ideas and speculations about the hopefully-there's-gonna-be-a-new Golden Sun game, that I couldn't help pulling them in and keep twisting the story._

_I also reread chapter one and realized how snobby Hayley sounded. I plan to kick that down a few notches._

_Oh, and there's an unhealthy mix of first person and third person narrative. Try not to hate me too much because of it! I hope this chapter is long enough to excuse the fact that I hadn't updated in so long! ;A;_

* * *

**SECOND JUMP**

* * *

_I turned in midair and waved my thanks, "Thank you all so much for ever—!" _

_I was tossed into the vortex before I could finish._

* * *

The air was really soft, I noted in my placate slumber. My eyes were stubbornly leaving themselves shut as I tried to force them open. I could hear the rustling of clothing nearby and much too close. I shied away, but found out that I couldn't even do something as insignificant as that. I concentrated my ears to pick up on something—anything! Something really weird was happening to me. It was never this hard to get my body to react in the morning. I was usually a morning person.

There was jumble of slurred voices until one came out from under them and spoke clearly.

"Who are they and how did the Boss know about them? Seriously, Boss needs to think before he tells us to kidnap random teenagers sleeping in the park. They're a lot of trouble to keep an eye on! That red-haired fella is such a handful! Too bad for the little girl, looks like she won't make it—" The voice lifted an octave to angry, "—someone destroyed a wall!? Oh, not again!"

One of the previous slurred voice cleared up and started speaking over him, "What the hell?!" I could recognize the voice as Tyrell's and immediately brightened up when he sounded pretty close, "What happened? Why can't I open my eyes?"

So I wasn't the only one who had an unresponsive body. I tried to open my mouth and speak, yet I couldn't muster enough strength to do even that. Lucky Tyrell, at least he figured that out.

Another slurred voice suddenly cleared, overwriting Tyrell's.

"I have a weird feeling..." It was Karis this time, she was oddly far away, "Something's wrong. I can feel it... Uggh! I can't move anything! This is bad! Really bad! We're in trouble! I know it!"

I picked up a pained voice barely in the background and concentrated on it, "Ughh... maybe I shouldn't have done that... but still! Those guys took Himi! They did something to her! I know it! They still haven't brought her back! I'm going to strangle them if it's that last thing I—"

The reality of danger jumped into my mind and snapped my eyes open. I looked wildly around, not registering anything, until I spotted Tyrell next to me, hand still clutching onto mine desperately. My eyes softened delightedly at the notice of his presence, but it has yet to soothe my mind. Himi was taken somewhere by some guys for some unknown reason. We were all trapped, and one of us was going to be next! At least someone was awake and alive, and that was enough to force myself in a sitting position.

And then regretted it.

The door suddenly slammed open and someone wearing all white rushed in, coming straight for me with some sort of needle in her hands. I tried to fight her off, but I only had one hand and it felt as heavy as an elephant when I tried to lift it. I changed tactics and slid off my bed to my feet, only have the room spin and my knees buckle. I felt the needle into my arm before it was too late. The effects were immediate.

"Hn?" Tyrell's voice reverberated when I clutched onto his bed sheets with my free hand as I flew down, "Hayley?!"

My eyes slid shut...

_So... soft..._

...and everything faded.

* * *

_"Hayley?!"_

_Tyrell awoke to a sudden jerk on his hand. His eyes finally opened and he spotted Hayley falling from her bed. Acting before thinking, he grabbed the hand holding onto his sheets and pulled her onto his bed, noting her alarmed expression before it faded as she slid into a state of comatose._

_He heard the shuffling of clothing and snapped his head up in its direction. There was a nurse coming around Hayley's bed to reach him, an odd needle with vile green menacing liquid inside. He mentally squirmed and knew what had freaked the girl in his arms. He held up a hand in defence._

_And fire shot up from every direction, acting as a barrier for the two of them. Tyrell automatically disliked this odd woman who had harmed his friend. He wasn't going to forgive anyone who did so._

_"Serpent fume!" He called without thinking, the serpent of fire concentrated and shoot out of his hand, splitting through the firewall at the command. It went straight for the intruding nurse, but the woman was swift on her feet as if she had seen it coming and dodged, taking out a small black rectangle from her pocket. She pressed a button and spoke into it._

_"Experiment five-one-eight-three has woken up! He's hostile! Prepare for backup!"_

_"Roger that."_

_Tyrell cradled Hayley to him before standing in a crouch, getting ready to battle this impudent woman, but then the wall suddenly collapsed next to the both of them and sent debris flying. He shielded the both of them with another of his firewalls until the wall stopped crumbling and stopped sending bricks everywhere, and finally calmed down. _

_He let his own fire fade. And then grinned at his best friend._

_"Tyrell." Mathew addressed him through the dust, all seriousness present, "We need to find the others and get out of here. It's not safe. Who knows what these people did to us."_

_Tyrell nodded and was about to get off the bed when Mathew held out a glowing hand. Tyrell watched with mild interest before looking around to know what he was doing that for. His eyes landed on the nurse—she was being held back with a multitude of vines._

_"Bring Hayley. We're going." Mathew waited for Tyrell before they escaped from the exit he had created in the wall. _

_The nurse hissed from the thorns in the vines and slid her arm out of her lab coat so that she could grab her walkie-talkie again._

_"Trouble! Experiment five-one-eight-three, zero-seven-one-nine, and six-seven-four-zero have all escaped! Double the forces and send them! Pronto!"_

_"Shit—I mean, roger!" Came the stressed reply. "Sending forces eight, five and eleven!"_

_"What about four and sixteen?" The nurse freaked, "We need the best to bring them back!"_

_"Four and Sixteen are busy keep experiment nine-zero-four-five away from eight-seven-three-six!"_

_"Not good! This is bad!"_

_"You can say that again! Roger."_

* * *

"Himi's in trouble... Hayley's unconscious... Mathew's suddenly scary... Tyrell can barely stop himself from setting the place on fire..." Rief's voice was tangible through all the noise, "What happened? All I remember was jumping in the vortex... and then... nothing."

Karis replied to him, "I don't know either. All I know is that we have to find Himi, your sister, and Eoleo, and get the hell out of here before something else happens to us!"

A thud vibrated through the floor to where I was laying and made me twitch. Someone gasped.

"She's coming to!" Rief said this as he pulled me into a sitting position. My eyelids felt suddenly lighter and I blinked a couple of times before they sharpened on Karis' aghast features and Rief's haggard eyes. I was in a different room, and in this one the beds were a wreck and the walls were but mere rubble that could barely hold itself up. I felt oddly cold and glanced down at my free hands. Fear unwillingly climbed up my spine.

"Where..." I gasped, throat coarse and painfully dry. I gasped through a cough and forced my lips to form words, "...Where is... Tyrell?"

They knew what I was getting at and Rief tried to soothe me with consoling words, "He's fine! Totally fine! He's with Mathew, er, _protecting_ us, if you will."

My eyes narrowed at his fib, "Protecting from what?"

He shared a look with Karis. She too had her brows furrowed, "I don't really know. It would seem that everybody here but us is the enemy." But her words weren't matching with her lips' movement, which were saying "_You have nothing to worry about. You look tired. Relax."_

The two melded into one and left me totally flabbergasted.

"What do you mean "everyone but us is the enemy"?!" My thoughts locked on that single sentence. I was totally disoriented from where we were, but that sure didn't stop me from busting a fuse.

"How did she know I was thinking that?!" She said while her lips read, "_I didn't say that!"_

"Don't talk to me in third person! I'm right here!"

"What is she—" She was freaking out while Rief looked as if he might pee himself from all the confusion. "_I'm talking to you normally!"_

"No, you're not! You said _"How did she know I was thinking that?" _very clearly!"

"How can she read my mind without psynergy?" _"I never said that!"_

"Yes you did!"

"_Guys!"_ "Save the catfight for later, please!"Rief snapped, _"There's no time for arguments! We need to get out of here before anyone finds us!"_ "Or else we're all going to die!"

I glared at his two-way interruption. "I thought you said Tyrell and Mathew were protecting us!"

He deflated and looked away. "They can't protect us forever you know. We were waiting for you to wake up before we did anything."

"Why?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, even if I had feeling I already knew the answer.

"Someone would have to carry you and that would mean extra dead weight." Karis said as she pulled me to my feet. "No time for more explanations. We have to get going before we're in trouble."

Another thud vibrated. We all froze.

"What was that?" I whispered in shock. Karis shrugged, fear also shown in her eyes, while Rief peeked outside the door to see if anyone was coming.

"It's clear," he waved a hand for us to follow him down the hall, "let's go!"

So we went.

* * *

_"…tests were perfect…. operation went smoothly." Himi heard a voice say as she too was hardly able to blink the sleepiness from her eyes as she barely watched the backs of two men wearing lab coats._

_The one to the left replied. "What's going to happen to her?"_

_The one to the right shook his head. "I thought they filled you in on this. But well, since you asked, she'll most probably lose all of her powers. That's what boss said. He said that if we infuse the right liquid according to her blood type, her body'll accept it and the liquid will start its work."_

_"What liquid?"_

_"I don't know. Boss didn't say. Apparently really rare."_

_"How odd."_

_"That's the Boss for ya."_

_"Hey! What are you two doing?" A dark voice growled and Himi's heart jumped in fright, as did the man in the lab coats. A machine frantically starting beeping next to her and she looked at it, distraught, as she tried to figure out what it was. She held out a hand to stop it, but someone beat her to it._

_"Sorry about that." An older man than the other two in lab coats smiled down at her as he silenced the machine by pressing the odd buttons sticking out. Himi felt herself melt at how gorgeous he was. She switched her eyes to the machine so that she didn't appear to be gawking. "This old thing always does that for no reason."_

_He kept smiling and Himi felt as if she could trust him, but something inside of her warned her not too, that he was dangerous. She shook that odd feeling away and smiled back. _

_"You must be little Himi, hmm?" The man asked as he looked through her charts, "That boyfriend of yours sure is a hand full."_

_Himi quickly answered before he could say more, "I don't have a boyfriend!"_

_"Hmm…"_

_She blushed and looked to the side at the wall, even further embarrassed at how distressed and imploring she sounded. She heard the man in front of her chuckling and she turned to him in confusion, pushing down any other betraying expressions._

_"I was teasing." He ruffled her hair affectionately before grabbing some papers off the table next to her and making his way to the door. "Well everything seems to be in order. It was good to see you, Himi."_

_"Y-you too."_

_"You can rest now, no one will be bothering you. If you need anything, just call me." He smiled one last time before sliding out and gently shutting the door behind him. Himi sighed to the heavens and smiled to the air._

_"…'Kay."_

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

_"Who—?" Himi gasped in surprise, whirling around to face the silent intruder who had made its way in the room undetected. Upon realizing the identity of the person, she stayed still, unable to create proper thoughts, "...Heart..."_

"Damn straight."

* * *

A scream echoed.

"W-what was that?" I felt my face pale considerably at the sound, silently willing that it hadn't been anyone I knew, or even worse, Tyrell.

"I don't know..." Karis gulped next to me, and I found it odd that she had stayed by my side like glue ever since we had left the room, "But I sure hope it wasn't one of our friends..."

"Stay quiet, you two." Rief stopped us with one hand, forcing us to lean against the wall with him as he peered around the corner. I held my breath in complete fear, yet still advanced my eyes closer and closer, edging to spot something myself.

The same scream echoed again.

_"...no! It can't end like this! I don't want to die! I just came here!"_

That voice... it sounded so very familiar. Why can't I pinpoint to whom it belonged?

My eyes reached the hall, an inaudible gasp escaped my lips as I gaped at the people in said area, "Rief, that's—"

A hand clamped over my mouth and Rief gave me a stern look with his eyes to stay quiet. I hastily nodded my consent and he hesitantly let go of me. I pointed discreetly at the person, ready to mime my question if needed.

"What's going on?" Karis whispered, thus I leaned back and straightened, placing a finger to my lips for more stilled silence. Once I was sure that we hadn't been heard, I quickly whispered to her what was happening. Her eyes widened considerably at the news and sent worried looks to Rief, who kept eerily silent and calm the whole time we were waiting behind him.

_"...I guess this is it...?"_

"Sis!" Rief finally jumped in like we'd hope he would, holding out a defensive hand at the duo as he yelled out somewhat angrily and determinedly, "Coldforge!"

"No, Rief!" Nowell cried back in resistance, futilely trying to force herself up on her feet, "It won't work! They did something to us that disrupted our psynergy flow!"

"At least let me try!" Rief was certainly determined now. I nearly hissed out loud in frustration and held back Karis when she too was about to jump in and help him.

"This isn't our battle to fight," I hissed in her ear, awkwardly wrapping my arms around her shoulders to placate her, "Besides, what if what she said was right? There has to be a reason why she let herself get battered like that..."

"True..." Karis whispered back, "Plus it would give away your location if yet another person goes to help out Nowell..."

I blinked and quickly recovered with a swift nod, "Yes. I may be an adept, but I really don't know how to use psynergy."

"Heh." She grins crookedly before glancing down at my body parts that had relaxed around her, "You can let go now."

I swiftly pulled back my hands as if I had just touched fire and held them up as if I was facing the police. "Sorry! I forgot!"

"It's okay..." She took Rief's previous place and took the satisfaction to glance at what was going on. "But what do we do? It looks like Nowell was right, Rief can't use psynergy!"

"No way..." I whispered back (we were whispering the whole time, to keep our location secret), quickly leaning forward again to spot said boy. "Oh my..."

And it was true. Rief was just standing there, whipping his small dainty hands back and forth in frustration, unable to call out the requested psynergy to summon and ice and water, the element he so called mastered.

Does this mean I won't get see the adepts in action?

"What's this?" The man who was also in the hall with Nowell chuckled ominously as his dark red eyes locked in on us, "I see two other little wimps hiding around the corner over there."

And it looks like we've just been discovered.

* * *

_"Tyrell!" Mathew called as the two of them ran swiftly down the hall, the taller and much muscular male a few meters ahead of the earth adept, "Don't be impatient!"_

_"But she can be dead for all I know!" The fire adept retorted, picking up his pace and considering leaving his best friend in his dust, "She told me she doesn't know how to control psynergy!"_

_"You should still calm down!" Mathew resisted the urge to roll his eyes, moving up the speed of his own jog to keep up with the big loaf. "What happens if she _is_ dead? Knowing you, you won't think rationally and you'll try to kill everyone around you, even your friends."_

_Tyrell scoffed and answered quite hysterically, slowing so that his friend could catch up just so that he could prove the exact opposite, "I-I wouldn't! I-I wouldn't get _that_ angry!"_

_"Knowing you," Mathew rolled his eyes once more. Was his best friend really that much of a doofus? Doesn't he remember that he nearly burned down Patcher's place because he lost his patience? "You wouldn't even realize it until it was too late."_

_Tyrell hesitantly scoffed, "I would so notice."_

_Mathew gave him a distrusting yet teasing look, "If you say so..."_

_Tyrell glanced at his best friend for a few seconds before lifting the small vial in his hand up for the attentive eyes present, "Do you really think this stuff will negate what that lady put in her?"_

_"I don't know for sure myself, but it's worth a try." Mathew picked up his pace, Tyrell slowly bring a teasing smile to his lips, "I won't let any of my friends get hurt."_

_"Now look who's being impatient!" Tyrell tsked before following his best friend down the hall, the idea of saving Hayley clear as daylight in his mind. Whatever that weird lady put in her, they were going to stop it before it's too late!_

* * *

Was I going to die?

A gasp forced its way through my lips as I was shoved roughly against the wall by my throat, the small hands recognized as mine barely able to claw the enemy away.

Death by suffocation. That's reasonable, isn't it?

The bulk hand clamped around my breathing area tightened, my pulse picking up in a frenzy as my breath came out in short puffs, unable to have the air that it so eagerly needed.

Or would you rather I die by being these scientists' guinea pig?

With a short release that the hand gave, I crumpled on myself; nearly falling straight to the floor head first as I lacked the much needed energy from the air to keep myself up. There was a sudden acute pain to my side, and I realized with a near start that the man had just kicked me. And that he was speaking.

"It's such a pity for you to be weak like this." Another kick. "I actually thought you would've amounted to something." Kick. "My bad."

I glanced at my fallen comrades. Nowell and Rief were huddled together, sending Karis and I worried looks as the former slowly brought herself to her knees as she glared at the man before her. I felt as heavy as seven elephants, much more than before, unable to even find the strength to lift up my hand, let alone breathe normally as I wheezed like a man having an asthma attack. It was almost ironic. Karis held out her hand for the umpteenth time, still trying to call out on the never present psynergy that she also claims she still has, not having any other source of weapon on her.

"Think again!" The man growled, landing another kick to her side and she went down. He scoffed when she hissed in pain and the proceeded to scuff his shoe on her arm. "Pathetic, trying to call out on magical powers that you don't even have."

Hmm, he's got that part right. Ever since I've met the adepts, I've never even seen or felt any other source of psynergy other than mind read or spirit sense. Maybe this was all in my head and I was having a really bad dream? What if I pinch myself right now. Not that I enough strength to do that.

"Hayley!"

I snapped my very brown eyes in the direction of the very familiar, idiot-like voice that I came to appreciate having to have known. Tyrell was rushing in our direction, though when he spotted the mess we were in, he froze and glared fiercely at the man who chose this moment to place his stupid boot on top of my head like a king to his cadavers.

A low hiss of a growl came from the boy's throat before he lunged at us. The pressure on my head lifted, but I felt no need to move, feeling oddly at peace on the floor. I watched on with slurring eyes as the man backed up with a naughty smirk in my direction.

"More wimps for me to take care of? My oh my, am I having fun tonight."

I so dearly wanted to send him a show of my distaste, a way to throw him off his high horse. But how? I was pathetically useless here, a real total Mary-Sue moment where I needed to be rescued, obviously.

"Hayley!" The idiot redhead slipped to my side at his first chance, pulling my head to his lap as I looked up to him weakly. He looked so afraid and worried, hands feeling all over my face and hair for unseen injuries. "Hey... hey, hey... stay with me, okay?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but swiftly closed it in a moment of modesty. He couldn't be having those emotions for me, could he? I hadn't known him for that long, but I was glad he was alive and well, but that could simply be what he was thinking as well.

"I'm fine..." I croaked, a lump forming at my vocal cords as tears threatened to come through the tough blur already there. Of course he cared for me, who else was he holding in his tender hands? "I'm just tired, is all..."

"...Hayley?" His voice was a soft whisper, and I closed my eyes at its lull. _...Is...Is she dying? What has that man done to her?! _I felt his presence get closer, his breath tickling my nose, and I resisted the urge to sneeze in his face. He shook me the tiniest bit, "Hayley, wake up!"

"Aw, how cute." The footsteps echoed lightly. _I might as well let them have their moment before I separate them for eternity. _

My eyelids turned darker and I felt a bit more protected than before. "Don't step closer!"

"And what would you do then?" The man was taunting as I fought with my own inner thoughts.

"I—I...!" I could feel the hesitation in Tyrell's voice. I terribly wanted to soothe him from it. I wanted to use and own psynergy, to fight next to my new friends and stand strong. To teach this guy that it wasn't over, that we weren't so weak that he could step all over us.

"Don't worry Tyrell," I could hear Karis' voice getting ever more determined with each passing second. There was a slight tremble in it before she composed it, "I'll take care of this guy! You concentrate all you want on Hayley."

She said that as if I was a distraction. I frowned to the air and felt something cold press up against my lips. I felt the hand on my back gently pushing me to sit slightly more in his lap, and the lightness it brought helped me to crack my eyes open. Was that... a beaker? And what was that slimy blue stuff in it?

"It's okay." Tyrell probably caught my horrified look and his arm wrapped around my shoulders snuggly. "Drink it. It'll help you get better."

"I don't—" I started to protest, but he took it to his advantage and tilted the substance in my mouth. I swallowed it in surprise and coughed at the horrible taste it brought. Had someone mixed soap bubbles in that stuff? Yuck!

I didn't have the heart to look up at Tyrell's face. I didn't want to alarm him if I suddenly acted better when I wasn't. Other than the taste and the weird stuffiness in my throat, I felt utterly no different.

"Don't come close to my friends!" Mathew suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped to protect Karis, who was still unable to use psynergy and could only dodge attacks. Vines suddenly sprouted from the ground and tied themselves around our enemy, leaving him temporarily halted. And I say temporarily, because he was already slowly breaking them.

"What's this?" The man looked at us with cold eyes, "You still have your powers? Looks like you got out in time. But none of the others are as lucky as you!"

"You guys need to make a run for it!" Tyrell brought me to my feet in one swift moment and gave me to Karis before he quickly moved over to the siblings still huddled in their corner. I quickly concentrated on holding onto my fellow girl as she started making a run for it. I could hear the dual footsteps slowly nearing on us, and a glance over my shoulder proved that it really was the mercury adepts with us.

"Where do we hide?" Karis asked as we ran past a bunch of doors. There was so many to choose from as a hiding space that I vaguely wondered if the rooms would be even empty. It's impossible to be alone here; we must've been in a recuperation wing of the hospital.

"All the rooms are taken already," The female voice of Nowell answered behind me softly with a mix stern disappointment progressing. We slowed to a stop as a team and I went to the closest window for proof that she was correct. There was a small frail girl lying in the bed, her tired eyes slowly slinking to mine as I stared unashamedly. Her eyes watched me dully, all hope already given up in her ideals, before she slowly mouthed "help us".

I blanched at the thoughts of what she could've meant and quickly retreated back to my team, spotting the fire and earth users a split second before the first instantly jumped me in a hug when he came close. I didn't bother fighting against it, he was warm and safe and I didn't mind one bit that he was holding me too tight for comfort.

"Are you all safe?" Mathew asked as his eyes searched us in turn for injuries. He relaxed the tiniest of bits when there wasn't one of us on the brink of getting an incurable infection on the arm that could eventually mount up to death.

"We're fine." Karis answered, lifting a hand and waving his worries away. "But we're still not safe here. We must find an exit soon."

"Or a Psynergy Votex." I rasped out, Tyrell still not removing himself from me. Arms locked and face in my shoulder, I could tell he never wanted to let go. I didn't want him to either. I tangled my hands into his soft locks, unable to pull away and only wanting to get closer. I tried to focus on the conversation. "It's what brought us here. So there must be one close by."

I spotted Rief nodding. _Get a room, gosh! _I could feel waves of embarrassment coming from him by watching us. "Firstly we must rescue Eoleo and Himi. I don't have much knowledge of this place, but I can guarantee that I can come up with a plan."

"I'll help!" Nowell joined in, though she sounded the most tired out of all of us. She must've had stalled the man for a long time until someone finally arrived to aid her.

"...what happened to...?" I couldn't find the name nor the correct words to describe the man that had injured us so. I turned in Tyrell and looked at the other with wide, worried eyes. That was, until I caught a flash of their memories—_Mathew and Tyrell teaming up, the Venus adept was holding the man with strong sturdy vines and Tyrell ran with a wild flaming fist of anger—_the image suddenly cut short though, and I felt a sizzle of pain rip through my mind. I let out a groan and clutched onto Tyrell as I slid to my knees, though he refused and tried to keep me to my feet. I was too weak though, and tiredly flopped against his thinly covered chest. I heard thin echoes of "are you okay?"s sounding around me, but it was fading. No,_ I_ was fading. The mental shock had drained the last of my energy, and I was out cold in the next few instants.

* * *

_It was happening again. _

_His world was crumbling. _

_The girl was hurting. _

_He was numb from the waist up. _

_He was being chased, water on his tail. _

_The walls falling as rain. _

_Eyes so desperate. _

_The screams echoing in his ears. "Experiment nine-zero-four-five! Stop right there!"_

_Waves and waves of human flooding to hurt him._

_His roar of fury was as strong as his fist terminating the wall and allowing him entrance._

_He cleared another hall and familiar faces and voices were zoning in on him. "Eoleo!" _

_He searched the group for his precious but as he should have expected, she was nowhere to be found. "Where's Himi?"_

_His leader was the first to answer. He appeared to be the calmest one there, the others either agitated or unconscious. He was the one to turn to when times were tough. "We were going to ask you the same question." The slightly shorter man held up a glowing hand, and he turned in time to watch the crater he had created in the wall get filled by cross-stitching growing vines. This was why the man was so impressive. His initiative was top class and his ability to act upon it was even greater, having spent a few years trying to master his personal skill. "Do you have an idea where we may find her?"_

_"No," he hissed, pulling at his messy locks of red. "I thrashed many labs, but none contained her."_

_"Find her soon!" The other Mars adept stepped up, the sleeping girl in his arms looking to be in pain. "We need to get out of this wretched place!"_

_"We're just below the top level of this building." Rief spoke up as he and Mathew switched locations, the Venus adept taking to wrapping their back wall in a layer of vines as well. They could rest knowing that they were more secure than simply speaking in the middle of the battle field. "They must've moved her up—the rest of this floor is completely destroyed."_

_Karis sent Eoleo an all-thanks-to-you look, but in a non-sarcastic way that was bordered being grateful. He shrugged back in response, felling rather proud of his skill._

_"What if she's not up there though?" Nowell tugged at her thin shirt, feeling uncomfortable without her mage robes. "What if they sent her downstairs instead of upstairs?"_

_"If only Sveta were here..." Karis grunted, putting a hand to her chin as her facial expression furrowed into concentration. "She could sniff out this place in an instant!"_

_"No one here's part werewolf, right?" Tyrell asked, although he already knew the answer to it. He received depressed and anxious head shakes in return. Mathew hadn't responded though, he was staring through a small crevice he created within his vines to look out. "Mathew?"_

_"They're coming. Armed. We should move." He murmured in answer._

_"We can't go through the back—" Eoleo jabbed his thumb at the location where he had made his grand entrance. "They're probably camping back there or even trying to listen in to our conversation."_

_"We got to wake up Hayley!" Rief suddenly exclaimed, jolting the men out of their concentrated thoughts. Everyone's focus turned to him in a bout of confusion._

_Tyrell instantly glared at the tiny man made of blue. "No way! She's been through enough!"_

_"She's the only one that can give us an advantage!" Rief wasn't scared of his brother, and even took a step in his direction, full of confidence. "And you know it!"_

_"I know nothing!" He screeched back in a high pitched tone he didn't know he could utter. _

_Rief took it as a sign of realizing his wrong, but refusing to abide by the right choice. "She can read minds here! Unlike most of us that can no longer utilize psynergy!"_

_"I'll take her place! I can still use my psynergy!" _

_"You know how to read minds and figure out where they put Himi?"_

_He scoffed but couldn't argue. "There can be another way to do that!"_

_Little Rief had the upper hand and was owning it. "Like what?"_

_Tyrell had a hard time figuring it out though, and then glanced at Eoleo. "We could blow up the entire building." _

_Eoleo grinned at the idea, nodding his head. "If worse comes to worse, I'll back you up for that!"_

_"And if Himi's in the lower level and get gravely injured because of you two's idiocy?" Karis upped the sass immediately, slamming her hands on her hips and backing up Rief. _

_"We need to move!" Mathew hissed this time, looking distressed._

_Nowell, whom had stayed silent the entire time, looked close to tears. She was terribly frightened and worried. "We need to do this carefully! Stop arguing!"_

_"Eoleo," Rief commanded, "you'll go first and blast through anything that comes in your way. Nowell, Karis, and I will rush after him, since we're nearly useless." He got nods of agreement (and a "Hey!" from Karis), and Eoleo stomped through the group to Mathew, where he cracked his knuckles and prepared himself. "Tyrell and Hayley are going to come after, protecting the sides with fire. And then—" _

_"Hayley can't be back there, it's too dangerous!" Karis felt the need to argue as well. "She'll come with us in the middle!"_

_A glare settled on Tyrell's features. He would've advanced threateningly if it weren't for the girl in his arms."Are you calling me dangerous?"_

_"Yes!" Karis threw back, squaring her shoulders and not backing down, keeping to her word. _

_"Guys!" Mathew was warning them again._

_"Okay, on three!" Rief called, already present behind Eoleo with Nowell. Mathew backed into the formation at the call, and Tyrell grumbled before obediently setting himself._

_"One!"_

_Something hard and heavy smashed into the vines at their backs. Mathew flinched but stayed focus, not wanting to get distracted._

_"Two!"_

_A combination of charging psynergy._

_This time it was the front vines that were desperately being attacked, their enemy urgently trying to get through._

_"Three!"_

_The pent up power and emotion blent together as they released in perfect synchronisation._

_The room exploded. _

_In the midst of it all, they shone a brilliant gold._


End file.
